Confrontation
by Kara97
Summary: The end of the Chase between Dren Elsa and Clive.


Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN or Profit from Splice in anyway.

Splice

Sequel to Chase

Confrontation

Clive thoughts as he tries to catch up to Elsa and Dren in the Forest.

Dren Stood to face the Çhallenger Male...

Previously Clive had woken up soaking and wet after crawling out of the pond, he had fainted from shock after getting out. Blearly he looked around attempting to get his bearings. Standing up looked he around until he saw Elsa's trail through the Forest.

Following the trail as steadly as he could, Clive began to think over the curent situation . Dren had changed sex like Ginger.

He remembered the day in the barn with Dren. She had been so seductive and intense ." Demanding shit she had not given up, or accepted his intial refusals. Dren as a female had been irriestiable. Dren as a female hadn't killed anyone either, but she was not a female anymore. Dren had become male and had just killed two men and almost him all well."

Dread coiled through his gut as Clive thought back over the differances between male and female sexual drives. Men would willingly accept sex usually ( like I did with she/ dren) But Women ( Elsa) do not persue sex the same way as men.

DREN is MALE NOW! Clive begins to run frantic with concern as he began to consider the ramifications of a male Dren. Clive saw Dren's wing print in the Tree branches high in the upper branches of the Forest. Slowling down he peered into a bushy tree with cage-like branches ringing the bottom of the tree trunk. This natural barrier was torn violently in half.

Clive saw Dren's tracks around the tree , and Elsa's trail into the cage, and her knee prints as she crawled under the brambles to get away from Dren. Clive could clearly see the area where Dren had checked on Elsa, then began to tear the tree apart trying to pull her out.

Clive began to calculate how old Dren is: early dren infant, toddler, child preteen, mature female. Heart stuttering in his Chest Clive realized. Dren was Sexually mature!

Dren was establishing a territory. Killing off rivial males and persuing a female.

Dren wanted no Needed to mate Clive concluded.

Slowly gripping the sharp branch he pulled himself out of the pond with, he crept along the path silently. Knowing his only hope of fighting off Dren was through surprise.

Sparkling in the moonlight was Dren, his back swaying back and forth. Heart breaking Clive wished he had killed Dren in the lab, for his brother, and his boss but this oh to prevent the horror he was seeing now.

Dren was raping Elsa! Dren had Elsa pinned under him , her head was bleeding she looked dazed. Worst of all Elsa was being shoved harshly up and down as Dren forcfully thrust into her.

Clive carefully sidled up behind Dren, his moans were becoming louder and he was trembling in pleasure over Elsa, shaking and groan loudly, Clive lifed the sharp thick tree branch over his head.

Plunging it into Drens back as Dren was screaming out his climax, his pleasure ending in a blood curdling shriek, he fell over side ways off and out of Elsa.

Elsa jumped to her feet tugging up her clothes and running away from Dren. Clive watched thunderstruck as Dren reached around and pulled out the branch and tossed it aside.

Standing up Dren towered over Clive, he jumped at him . Knocking Clive off his feet Dren landed on top of him. Clive skidded several feet on his back. Dren then flew up and around landing in a crouch.

Clive was getting to his feet as Dren was struck in the head by Elsa. Dren looked at Elsa his face hurt and betrayed. Quickly Dren used his stinger to stab Clive in the heart.

Clive died almost instantly . Elsa screamed in horror then used the rock to finish bashing Dren head in. Dren groan in pain then slumped over dead in the snow his multi-colored wings spread around him.

Elsa began sobbing and shaking in the snow as she fell down, her heartbreaking as she realized that Clive was dead and she had killed Dren.

Her lover and her child dead because of her ambition to suceed at all costs.

Curled up on her side Elsa sobbed and screamed her guilt and loss into the cold ground.

Where do I go from here? Elsa asked herself.

Where?


End file.
